Que Tontos, Que Locos
by Ari Susano N
Summary: Shikamaru y Temari tuvieron que separarse., pero el destino los une de nuevo.


**Advertencias:** Universo alterno y escenas explicitas.

También que en esta historia, quise hacer a Temari un poco sumisa.

 **Que tontos que locos**

Alzo la mirada, no podía creerlo, era ella, era Temari, "SU Temari"; Cuántos años habían pasado 4, 5 años ?, no importaba el tiempo, ella estaba allí, unos cuantos pasos de él, tan hermosa como siempre.

Camino hacia ella Ella se encontraba sentada en una banca del parque leyendo un libro.

-Temari - el sonido de su vos fue apenas un susurro. Ella levanto la vista del libro, tampoco lo podía creer, era Shikamaru. Sus pupilas verdes se nublaron.

-Shi ... Shikamaru - titubeó.

-Puedo sentarme? - sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa triste

-Claro - ella se hizo un lado dejando espacio en la banca.

-Has estado? - ella se mantuvo sentada en una posición recta con las rodillas juntas, con las manos en sima de estas, y con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo.

-Bien, gracias por preguntar - no se movía ni un milímetro. Shikamaru se mantuvo de la misma forma sentada, con la diferencia que mantuvo la vista fija al frente. La miro por el rabadillo del ojo; se veía más hermosa, más mujer que nunca, pero con la misma inocencia de años atrás.

-¿Te gustaría ir a tomar algo, algún día de estos? - pregunto unos minutos después, aun sabiendas que lo rechazaría. Viendo que no contestaba agrego - Si no quieres, no hay problema.

-No sé qué decir - se atrevió un respondedor.

-repito, si no quieres, no hay problema - hizo una pausa - Solo quería platicar más con gusto, ponernos al corriente - por primera vez se atrevió a mirarla a la cara. Ella hizo lo mismo. Sus ojos se encontraron. Ella aparto la vista de inmediato.

-Hoy tengo la noche libre - dijo al fin. Shikamaru no dejó de mirarla - Te parece en mi apartamento? - él se sorprendió ante la propuesta.

\- Sí, claro - la rubia sacó una libreta de su bolso, la abrió y apunto algo en ella; le tendió la mano con la hoja de papel que había arrancado segundos atrás - Toma - Miró al Nara e hizo una sonrisa tierna - Aquí está apuntada mi dirección - Shikamaru la recibió casi con miedo. Ella se levantó de su asiento

-¿Te parece bien a las 8:00? - El Nara también se puso de pie. Ambos mantenían su mirada en él otro.

-Sí, me parece bien. Pero ahora tengo que irme.

-Oh, claro.

-Bien, nos vemos al rato. Adiós.

-Sí, adiós - Temari dio media vuelta y se fue a paso lento.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las 8:00 de la noche. Shikamaru no tardaría en llegar.

El sonido del timbre retumbo por todo el apartamento. Temari se dirigió a abrir. Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba el Nara recargado en una pared.

-¡Hola! - saludo sorprendido al ver un Temari. Esta vestía un vestido de vino que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y era sujetado por unos tirantes delgados; su maquillaje era leve, su cabello estaba enrollado por detrás, con unos mechones sueltos y unas zapatillas de aguja.

-Hola - devolvió el saludo sonrojado al notar como la miraba el Nara - Pasa - Invito. Shikamaru obedeció. El llevaba un traje color negro, camisa blanca, corbata del mismo color del traje y su típica coleta alta.

La rubia espero que me entreguen por completo, para poder cerrar la puerta. Él iba a dos pasos enfrente de ella; observo el apartamento por un momento.

-Que bonito apartamento - dijo estando en la estancia.

-Gracias, KankurÕ me lo regalo, en mi cumpleaños - cambio el tema - ¿Quieres un poco de vino?

-Sí, gracias. Quieres que te ayude? - Los dos se dirigieron a la cocina.

-Sí, gracias. De hecho hice la cena; es espagueti

-Perfecto, yo pongo la mesa.

La cena transcurrió en silencio, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romperlo. Cuando terminaron de cenar, se pusieron a lavar los trastos, igual en frío silencio. Al terminar de limpiar, Temari le ofreció otra copa a Shikamaru; él acepto

Se encontraban jugando un ajedrez en el vestíbulo; Temari hizo el ofrecimiento.

-Dime Temari, ¿qué nos pasó? - ella se sorprendió ante la pregunta.

-A que te refieres? - poso su vista al frente, donde se encontraba sentado el Nara.

-No te hagas mujer, sabes qué me refiero - él también la observó.

-Shikamaru, no quiero hablar de ello - su voz apenas era audible.

-Por favor, Temari - suplico; ella desvió la mirada de ella.

-Qué quieres que te diga? - lo enfrento; su mirada se tornó cristalina.

\- No sé, lo que sea, pero quítame este martirio - se puso de pie, del sillón y se dirigió hacia ella, se sentó a su lado tomándola de la mano - Te fuiste sin dejar huella.

-Tienes razón, necesitamos hablar- sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar - Cuando iba a tu apartamento, me encontré con Shijo en la entrada del edificio - Shikamaru la interrumpió.

-Shijo

\- Sí, ella estaba saliendo de este y sin más, me dijo que había ... - No pudo continuar, se hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Habíamos que? - El Nara le ordeno seguir - Dímelo Temari, por favor.

-Que has acabado de hacer el amor -Su vos era solo un susurro. No pudo más; Las lágrimas que había intentado no derramar salieron por si solas, empapando sus mejillas. Shikamaru se sorprendió; todo tomaba sentido ahora

-Y le creíste. ¿Por qué no me enfrentaste a mí? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada? Sabes lo que me causaste cuando me dijiste que habías ido con Daimaru - el tono de tu vos era reprocharte, duro - Dolor, sufrimiento, que refugiarme en la misma Shijo.

-¿Y tú qué Shikamaru? Yo también sufrí - Hizo una pausa - Poco tiempo después me enteré que estabas con ella ... que era FELIZ, con ella - hubo una pausa por parte de ambos; Shikamaru abrió los ojos sorprendidos, noto el estado en que se encontraba Temari; con sus pulgares seco las lágrimas derramas, luego dibujo una sonrisa de tristeza y dijo.

-No, te equibocas, nunca lo he sido desde que fuiste - tomo el rostro de Temari entre sus manos y junto a sus frentes - Y nuca lo seré sin ti. Solo tú puedes hacerme feliz

-No, Shikamaru, por favor, no. El Nara envolvió a Temari entre sus brazos y hundió su rostro en su cuello, cerrando los ojos.

-Temari, démonos otra oportunidad. Ya no somos los mismos pubertos de 18 años, manipulables de entidades - susurro en su oído - El tiempo no ha logrado que te olvides, no has borrado las huellas de tu amor. Quiero volver al tiempo y recuperar el perdido.

-Ah ah ah, Shi ... Shikamaru, por ... por favor - apenas podía articular palabra gracias a la corriente eléctrica que sentía por todo su cuerpo.

-No Temari, tu por favor - resopló en su cuello y susurro en su oído - Todavía siento el sabor de tus besos en mi boca. Ah ah, todavía siento tus manos acariciándome la piel.

Shikamaru comenzó a besar el cuello de Temari muy lentamente y ascender a su rostro poco a poco. Ella por instinto cerró los ojos.

-Shi ... Shikamaru, no podemos hacer esto -pudo decir al fin.

-Quién nos lo impide, Temari? - ella no contesto; sus labios se encontraban a milímetro de distancia - Yo ya no quiero seguir así, estando con otras y pensando en ti - roso sus labios en los de ella en un casto beso.

\- Ah ah ah. A mí me pasa igual, no dejo de pensar en ti.

-Quiero volver a hacerte el amor, como la primera vez que te hice mujer, "mi mujer".

El Nara al ver que Temari no oponía resistencia, volvió a besarla con más anhelo, con más profundidad. Los labios de la Sabaku No se entreabrieron ante el contacto con los labios del moreno; estar aprovecho metiendo la lengua en la cavidad bucal de ella, su boca se sentía tan cálida, no tenía comparación con ninguna otra, simplemente era única. Sus manos la recorrían delicadamente; como quien tiene una pieza del más fino cristal y en cualquier momento podría quebrarse.

Como había extrañado su olor tan incomparable, su piel tan brillante y cálida como el mismo sol. ¿Cómo había podido vivir sin ella durante tantos años? No, él no vivía, solo trataba, de sobrevivir.

Los besos se volvían cada vez más intensos; Ambos tenían la respiración entrecortada. Shikamaru recostó un Temari en el sofá, no podía más, tenía que hacerle el amor, necesitaba hacerle el amor, hacerla suya de nuevo.

Muy lentamente bajo su cuello y dio varios besos húmedos en este. Su mano derecha llego a la parte trasera del vestido y fue bajando de apoco el cierre de este, mientras que su mano izquierda amasaba por encima de la ropa un seno de la rubia. Temari solo se dejó hacer. Regreso a la cara al lado de ella y junto a sus frentes, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, sus respiraciones calientes chocaban la una con la otra. Sus manos iban bajando poco a poco los tirantes del vestido; no tenía prisa, quería disfrutar de cada segundo. Se separó de ella, ambos abrieron los ojos ante el acto; con ambas manos le deslizo el vestido por sus piernas despojándolo de su cuerpo. La contemplo solo con su ropa interior negra puesta, de un fino encaje y sus zapatillas.

-Eres hermosa - sus palabras la ruborizaron.

Delicadamente la tomo entre sus brazos; Temari lo abrazo del cuello; el Nara la llevo a su recamara que se encontraba pasando el vestíbulo; con la misma delicadeza la deposito en la cama, le tomo los tobillos y le quito las zapatillas; deposito varios besos mariposas en sus pies; la rubia cerro los ojos; él se paró en un rincón de la cama y comenzó a desvestirse. La rubia al notarlo se sentó de las rodillas en la cama y se dirigió hacia él, Shikamaru se sorprendió; Temari lo estaba ayudando a desvestirse.

-Déjame hacerlo a mí - le susurro Temari en el oído. Él obedeció y se dejo hacer.

Cuando Temari termino despojar al Nara de su ropa, dejándolo solo con los bóxer; esté la beso en los labios, haciendo que la rubia se tendiera poco a poco en la cama. Él arriba de ella y entre sus piernas.

Los besos se volvían cada vez más profundos. El Nara tocaba un Temari con fervor y hambre contenida. La despojo de su sujetador, sus senos eran perfectos, voluptuosos y torneados; sin pensarlo, dirigió su boca a uno de ellos y lo lamio; pudo sentir la dureza de su pezón con su lengua. Temari solo jadeaba y apretaba las sábanas con sus manos. El Nara se metió el seno a la boca y lo succionó con ansias. Ella arqueo la espalda y dejo salir un pequeño grito ahogado. Las manos del moreno estaban sujetando por las caderas con fuerza.

-Ah ah ah. Shi ... Shika - los jadeos de Temari se volvieron gemidos.

El Nara hizo lo mismo con el otro seno y con el mismo anhelo. Dirigió una de sus manos entre las piernas de la rubia y comenzó a acariciar esa zona por encima del encaje. Alzo su mirada a Temari.

-Estás muy mojada - la rubia se ruboriza ante lo dicho. Sus gemidos fueron cada vez más sonoros.

Shikamaru trazo un camino de besos en su abdomen, llegando a su zona prohibida; bajo ambas manos a las extremidades de la pequeña braga de encaje que se sujetaban con sus caderas; las bajando muy lentamente, luego abrió las piernas de esta y dirigió su rostro a la cavidad de ella; con su lengua comenzó a lamer su monte de venus. De la boca de Temari salían solo gritos ahogados, mientras sus manos jugaban con el cabello del moreno.

El Nara se volvió a posicionar entre las piernas de la rubia, se quitó los bóxer; agarro su miembro y lo dirigió a la entrada de su cavidad; ya no aguantaba más, tenía que hacerla suya de nuevo. Su miembro le punzaba fuertemente; Nunca había sentido ese dolor y deseo ardiente con otra mujer, solo Temari lo podía ponerlo en ese estado.

Ella aún mantuvo sus ojos serrados por la excitación; abrasó un Shikamaru por el cuello al momento que sintió la punta de su miembro queriendo entrar en ella. Él la penetró lentamente, haciendo que chillara un grito de dolor, que cayó con un beso. Su miembro se encontraba apretado en la vagina de Temari - sonrió entre sus labios- Por fin volvieron a ser uno solo.

Pudo notar que nadie había usurpado su lugar, que nadie había osado poner una mano en su tesoro.

Empezó a embestirla lentamente, haciendo que Temari le enterrara las uñas en la espalda. Bajo su rostro a sus senos y volvió a succionarlos con fervor.

Las embestidas se fueron haciendo más intensas y abrazadoras, el sonido de sus gemidos resonó por toda la habitación.

Shikamaru levanto las caderas de Temari para poder tener una mejor penetración, ella por inercia envolvió al moreno con sus piernas. El Nara acerco sus labios a los de ella y la beso, volviendo a hundir su lengua en la cavidad bucal de ella. Sin dejar de besarla agarro las caderas de Temari y comenzó a chocarlas con las de él sin contemplación alguna. El sudor que emanaban de sus cuerpos le favorecía completamente.

Después de un tiempo Shikamaru pudo sentir las paredes vaginales de Temari contrayéndose en todo su miembro. Pronto llegaría al orgasmo. Acelero más rápido y penetro más hondo; sacando de sus cuerdas vocales un grito, al tiempo que se derrama con los ojos cerrados.

Era tan cálido volver a sentirla.

Embistió más rápido. Pronto él también llegaría al clímax.

Unas cuantas embestidas más bastaron para que se derramara completamente dentro de Temari, con un gruñido. Cerro sus ojos. Ambos aun jadeaban.

-Ah ah ah ... Te amo Temari, te amo como nunca pensé que podía amar, te amo, te amo, te amo tanto mujer. No quiero que vuelvas a separar de mi - no se percató de cuándo comenzó a llorar Temari.

-Yo también te amo Shika.

Abrió sus ojos y pudo ver a la rubia que se encontraba con toda la cara empapada de lágrimas y roja al igual que su cuerpo. Se preocupó.

-¿Te hize daño? - Temari negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa tierna respondió.

-Tu nunca, me arias daño.

Shikamaru aún sin salir de Temari, se recostó encima de ella, con cuidado de no lastimarla, hundiendo su rostro entre sus senos, abrazandola por la cintura, ella recibió gustosa hundiendo sus dedos en la cabellera negra de él. Shikamaru al poco tiempo se quedó completamente dormido. La rubia sonrió y dijo al aire.

-Que tontos, que locos. Estando con otros y aun amándonos - lo observo de reojo; se veía como un niño pequeño - Pero ya nada nos separara.

* * *

Pues bien aquí otro fic. Me llevo un día y medio escribiéndolo. Es mi primer lemon espero me haya quedado, y que les guste. Lo hice algo romántico; es que soy una romántica empedernida (oigan eso me gusto, me podre así). Y culpo a los libros por mis altas expectativas en el amor 3.

Espero y les guste, me inspiro en una canción que me parece muy buena de la letra. Por si les interesa la canción se llama "QUE TONTOS, QUE LOCOS, SOMOS TU Y YO" de Tu Monchy y Alexandra.

Bueno gracias por leer, se despide su amiga la romántica empedernida


End file.
